criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Steddos Thunderbrand
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = LordSteddosThunderbrand | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Steddos Thunderbrand | AKA = Lord Thunderbrand | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Kraghammer | Family = Drake Thunderbrand | Connections = | Profession = Arcanist | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Lord Steddos Thunderbrand is an elderly dwarven arcanist that resides in the city of Kraghammer. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When Vox Machina met him, Lord Thunderbrand was a very old, hunched dwarf wearing spectacles at the tip of his nose. He carried a well-crafted brass staff with a black or purple gem at the top. Personality Biography Tiberius originally went alone to visit House Thunderbrand to learn more about magic and learn the whereabouts of some of the ancient artifacts he was looking for. After finding himself barred from entry due to magical runes, he attempted to force his way in using his magic. The runes proved to be too powerful, and he was almost arrested by the Carvers, Kraghammer's military guard. The next day, after Scanlan successfully found a way to bypass the runes and knock on the door, Lord Thunderbrand answered. He was very upset that Tiberius had assaulted his home that night, and immediately did not approve of Vox Machina's attempts to convince him to allow them entry. After several failed attempts to trick him with magic, Lord Thunderbrand told them that they could return when they showed him something valuable and interesting from their expedition into the Underdark. While traveling through the Underdark, Vox Machina opened up a small cavern area where they found the bodies of six adventurers. One of the bodies, a female dwarf, had an Amulet of the Shield around her neck with the insignia of House Thunderbrand. On the back, the pendant read, "For Lorna, my love". Through the Alabaster Lyceum, Tiberius was eventually able to contact Lord Thunderbrand and inform him that they had retrieved this artifact. Thunderbrand seemed very interested in the amulet and authorized Tiberius to learn the sigil to House Thunderbrand in Kraghammer. Tiberius, having used too many spells for the day, needed a rest, so he, Vex'ahlia, Grog, and Scanlan traveled to Kraghammer the next morning, which upset Lord Thunderbrand as he had stayed up to wait for them the night before. Despite Lord Thunderbrand already being upset, Tiberius tried to get a reward and then showed him the Carpet of Flying and asked how much it would cost to re-enchant it. Moved by the return of the amulet, Lord Thunderbrand obliged and said the re-enchanting process would take a year and would cost fifty thousand gold. This caused Vex to throw her hands up and cry, "Oh my god, I just can't." Character Information Abilities Spells Cantrips * Prestidigitation 2nd-level * Silence 3rd-level * Dispel Magic References Art: Category:Kraghammer